Unexpected Encounters
by xoxoangel23
Summary: Time has passed since the passing of Genkai and the gang went their seperate ways...until fate has them meeting up once again.
1. Chapter 1

I unfortunately don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....though we all wish we did :)..

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

Warning: mild adult suggestions.

It was a cold and bleak night in Tokyo, Japan, which brought relief to the residents since the days had been so hot due to the summer weather.

People predict that it will rain but others hope that it doesn't especially the students, because the schools in Tokyo are off for summer break and the students want to spend as much time outside that is available to them. Two teenage boys were walking in silence heading back to their home, from Genkai's temple where they were training.

Yusuke and Kuwabara each had a lot going through their minds which explains the silent treatment.

Kuwabara was thinking about the departure of Yukina who had to go back to her home and how much he misses her. Yusuke on the other hand, was thinking about the whole marriage thing to Keiko and knew that the two will have to talk about it, along with the tournament that will begin once again in a year.

The tournament was thought up by Yusuke where all qualify fighters fight until one wins the entire tournament and becomes the new ruler of the demon world.

This planned had solved a lot of issues in the demon world, mostly among the two warlords who are still alive.

Yusuke is considered the third warlord of the demon world since his ancestor Razen (who was the third warlord in the past) had passed away due to his refusal of eating humans.

However, the one thing that was always on both spirit detectives' mind was the passing of Genkai. Yusuke was affected the most with the old woman's death because of the close relationship they had.

The gang had gone their separate ways after the funeral. Kurama and Hiei lived in a two bedroom apartment and Kurama was in the kitchen with his girlfriend Mia.

The two of them were deciding on what to make for dinner. Mia knows about Kurama and Hiei and was happy that Kurama had trusted her enough with the truth.

Hiei on the other hand was sitting on his windowsill, in his bedroom with his head back against the wall looking out the window. His mind was preoccupied with the events that had taken place.

He wondered how his sister Yukina was doing back in the demon world. He finally told her the truth about their relationship and was grateful that she wasn't upset with him for keeping it a secret.

He was afraid that she will be mad at him for lying to her but was grateful that she had accepted it and can finally live her life to the fullest.

He smirked as he remembered the look on Kuwabara's face when he found out…..yes the carrot top wasn't too thrill with the idea that no one told him…but was happy for Yukina that she finally found her long lost brother. He wondered how Yusuke was doing since he took the lost of Genkai the hardest; as well as how the idiot was holding up.

Despite the two's hostility towards each other, Hiei had finally accepted Kuwabara as an ally and thanks to Yukina had finally agreed to "try" to be friends with him. He heard Kurama's and Mia's laughter coming from the kitchen and sighs….life has been different between him and the fox now that Mia is in his life.

Yeah he likes her and all but she can be annoying… but for the fox's sake he accepted her.

Since the fire demon wanted to check up on his former detectives, he thought it will be good to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air…he heard from Kurama that Kuwabara is now living with Yusuke and his mother since his older sister had moved to America for her job.

Making up his mind, he got off the window sill and grabbed a jacket that was hanging in his closet….he was looking at his wardrobe and had come to accept the idea of wearing regular human clothes, since his one and only black outfit was the only clothes he owned until now.

Shaking his head, he grabs the jacket and walked out his room. Before he approached the front door, Mia walked into the living room.

"Where you going Hiei?" The demon looked sideways towards the female…"out." With that said Hiei reached the front door and walked out of the apartment leaving a puzzle Mia and Kurama behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Keiko was working the counter of her parents' ramen shop and was bored out of her mind since business was slow.

She absent mindly fiddled with the temporary engagement ring that Yusuke had given her when he came back from the tournament.... fulfilling the promise he had made to her, despite him being gone for 3 years.

She was looking at it and smiled at the memory of how Yusuke had given it to her….she knew that in time she will get a real one….but until then she will just have to do with the temp.

She began to wonder of how everyone else was doing. She's happy that she is still in contact with Kuwabara since he and Yusuke are inseparable, but wondered about the others.

Botan never had the time to visit her because she's always busy running errands for Koenma and Shizuru was out of the country because of her job.

She hoped that soon, the whole gang will be back together since the passing of Genkai there has been a huge gap between everyone; which is probably the reason why everyone went their own ways and haven't seen each other for over two years now.

Yusuke and Kuwabara were walking towards their home in silence till Kuwabara had decided to speak. "Hey Urameshi"….the slick hair teenage boy looked up at his friend with a "yeah" look. Kuwabara smiled a little "have you ever wonder how Kurama and the shrimp are doing?" Yusuke studied him for a minute as he looked forward, scrunching up his face, "Yeah, I do" he answered back.

The tall teen nodded "heard that Kurama has a girlfriend now, wonder what she's like?" Yusuke shrugged his shoulders "who knows, she is probably a decent person since this is Kurama we're talking about".

"Yeah your right" Kuwabara had concluded. The two were silent again until a girl who was walking by herself had gotten their attention. "Eh Urameshi…..you think we ought to offer to walk her home…I mean its late and usually it is not safe for a young girl to walk in the dark alone" asked Kuwabara who had a worried look on his face. Yusuke smiled at his friend's concern, "it doesn't concern us Kazuma" he told his tall friend.

"Come on Urameshi, we could at least follow her to see if she makes it okay your mom is probably drunk and sleeping; besides we are not a on a schedule are we?" Yusuke shook his head and sighs, "fine we will see if she makes it home okay". Kuwabara beamed at him as the two had crossed the street and began to follow the girl at a safe distance.

Jaden was walking slowly back to her apartment not caring if it's cold. She stubbornly wiped the tears that were released and was trying to get herself under control. She had left her now ex-boyfriend's apartment where they had a huge fight which resulted in him slapping her across the face, leaving a nice whelp on her cheek.

The two were fighting over her ex-boyfriend's drinking. He had been lying to her about stopping for two years, even though they were only dated or 3 ½ years now.

They had their fights before, but this one was the worst one yet and she decided to end the relationship for good and hope that his drinking will kill him.

She could report to the police about being hit, but she was tired and just wanted to get back to her apartment and just sleep…forgetting this whole night. Being 16 she lives alone in her apartment which was being paid for by her mom's sister along with her food and schooling.

Her aunt and uncle had offered for her to live with them after the death of her parents, but Jaden declined and her aunt and uncle accepted it and agreed to support her till she graduates from college.

Jaden felt grateful that her aunt and uncle will be there for her and she is always welcome to move in with them if she wants to. They kept reminding her about having their extra bedroom available to her. As Jaden was deep in her thoughts, a feeling was creeping up through her body like someone was watching her.

Shaking if off, she walked faster earning to see her apartment building where she will be safe and sound; Yusuke and Kuwabara had noticed this and sped up their pace as well. After fifteen minutes passed, Jaden had finally made it back to her apartment. Yusuke and Kuwabara saw the girl walked towards the apartment complex and knew that she made it home with no problem. The two teens nodded to one another as they turned their direction back towards Yusuke's apartment.

"You see Kazuma; she got home alright….waste of time following her if you asked me?" Kuwabara shrugged his shoulders "yeah, well you never know, besides she looks cute" the carrot top teen had said with a grin. Yusuke just shook his head as the two continued their way back home. The two were silent once again as they headed towards the direction of their home.

Suddenly, Yusuke stopped in his tracks as he sensed something. Kuwabara seeing his best friend stop, stop as well and gave the teen a confuse look. "Eh Urameshi, what's up?" The half demon looked at him "you don't sense it?"

The human looked more confused and suddenly it hit him. "I do sense it". The two were looking around trying to pick up the ki; _it feels familiar but I can't point out why _thought Yusuke? The two jumped around when they heard a thud on the ground.

Seeing who the guest was…the two teens looked at each other than at the visitor resulting them in having the biggest grin on their faces.

"HIEI" they both yelled at the same time. Hiei was looking at them with a "What" look.

Yusuke and Kuwabara approached the demon as Hiei was studying the two. He noticed that the two haven't changed that much though he can't really say the same for himself. He tensed as Yusuke put his arm around him. "Good to see you buddy" stated Yusuke with a big grin on his face.

Hiei brushed the offending appendage off "hn" he responded. The demon than turned his attention to the tall human and raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the baka was studying him…making him feel somewhat awkward. "Eh Hiei…I can't help but noticed that you have grown over the past two years".

Yusuke was looking at his friend with a confused look and step in front of his old teammate and took note of what Kuwabara was talking about. "Well I be damn… you're close to my height now…congratulations Hiei your growth spurt finally kicked in" joked Yusuke who was laughing.

Hiei was looking at him while shaking his head… _same ole Yusuke_ he thought with a small smile. "So Hiei how tall are you now?" asked Kuwabara with a smile."

"According to Kurama I am now 5'6" stated Hiei proudly. The three were silent till Yusuke spoke up. "Listen Kazuma and I are heading back home your more than welcome to tag along."

Hiei look like he was considering it and shrugged his shoulders. Though he won't admit it out loud, he felt relief that the two were doing well…"whatever" he answered as he walked past the two teens.

Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to catch up to the fire demon that was waiting patiently for once for the two teens to catch up. When they did, the three began their walked towards their destination.

As the three were walking, Hiei was studying Yusuke from the corner of his eye and began to wonder if he was really is okay. "So, Hiei how is Kurama doing?" asked Kuwabara.

The demon sighs, he's fine as you probably have heard he has a girlfriend now name Mia. Hiei was looking at the stars, "he is still studying really hard and has one more year left in high school before he graduates." The two teens were silent as they were listening. "How are things for you Yusuke?"

Hiei asked. The teen smiled, "life is alright, Kuwabara and I are doing better in school thanks to Keiko."

He continued, "mom is still a drunk and Kuwabara and I have been going to Genkai's to train." Hiei noticed the sad tone in his voice when he said "Genkai" but let it go. "What about you baka?" Hiei asked with a smirk as he noticed the tall human had bristle at his nickname.

"Fine I guess…..Sis is away and doing well….I can't really complain" he stated with a smile. Hiei was satisfied with that……the carrot top teen turned to Hiei…."how are you doing shrimp"…he couldn't help himself?

Hiei snorted," that name doesn't apply to me anymore you moron." Yusuke couldn't help but laugh, it felt great that Hiei was back in their lives. "So, tell us about this Mia chick" asked Yusuke curious?

The fire demon sighs, "she is a year younger than Kurama….the two met at a party and have been together since." Yusuke was studying his former teammate, 'how does that make you feel?" Hiei sighs, (he noticed that he has been sighing an awful lot tonight) he is not use to sharing his true feelings.

He knew that he could trust his two former teammates so for once; he gave them the benefit of the doubt. "

I guess you can say that we aren't as close as we once were; he spends the majority of his time with Mia and his studies." "There were times that I felt like moving out; like they say, three is a crowd."

Kuwabara and Yusuke were shock at the thought that Hiei was actually confining in them. _He has changed_ they both thought at the same time. "Well, you are more than welcome to stay with us, you know that right."

Yusuke proceeded on, "you know whenever you feel like getting away" Yusuke told him with a sincere smile, as Kuwabara agreed, the youkai smiled, "I will keep that in mind." As they made it back to Yusuke's apartment, the teen turned to Hiei, "what will you do now?"

The demon shrugged his shoulders, "I guess I should head back." "You know Hiei, Kuwabara and I are looking for our own apartment and we could always use a third roommate that is if you're interested."

Hiei was studying the human in front of him with a shock look. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think it would be fair to Kurama if I just packed up and move out."

"Besides, I live there and I feel obliged to be there with him, in case" the demon added. Nodding his head in understanding, Yusuke began to speak, "well just think about it okay." The fire demon nodded his head and vanished after saying his goodbye. The two teens headed into the apartment and decided it was time to go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

When morning arrived, the rays of the sun shone in Keiko's room. Groaning, the brunette slowly sat up, stretching her muscles in the process. Smiling in satisfaction, she got out of bed and began to get ready.

Once, done she skipped a few steps till she reached the restaurant where her parents were there getting everything ready for business. Giving her greeting to the couple, Keiko walked out of the restaurant, grabbing an apple in the process.

After waving her good bye, the said girl thought that it would be nice to stop in her favorite bookstore/café before heading over the Yusuke's place.

Reaching her location, Keiko walked into the book store and headed straight for the café counter.

After paying for her vanilla latte, she began to browse the new arrivals. However, she stopped her browsing when she caught a glimpse of a red head. Frowning she began to study the object of her attention and smiled when she recognized Kurama. Her expression turned to curiosity when she took note of a blonde hair girl clinging onto the fox's arm.

Shrugging her shoulders, she decided to head over the couple to say hi. As she approached them, a pair of light blue eyes stopped her…Keiko blushed at the attention. Smiling, the blonde girl nudges Kurama who in turn took note of Keiko. T

he Kitsune waved as he walked up to Keiko...after the two broke the hug they shared, the red head began to study his long time friend. Keiko's hair was longer and she looked more mature than she did two years ago though her eyes were still the same. "How have you been Keiko, the teen asked?"

The said girl smiled, "good…good just browsing at the new arrivals." "What about you heard about your girl?" She smirked when Kurama blushed and smiled sheepishly at her. "I will introduce you;" grabbing her hand, Kurama led the brunette towards the blonde who was reading a magazine….looking up from reading an article, Mia smiled as the two approached.

Keiko took note of the fondness that had taken place between the couple it reminded of her and Yusuke's relationship. The blonde girl turned her attention away from her boyfriend and placed it on the brunette. "

Mia began the red head, I would like to introduce you to my long time friend and Yusuke's soon to be fiancée Keiko Yukimura." "Keiko, I will like you to meet Mia Young." The blonde smiled as she extended her hand "it is a pleasure to meet you Keiko, Kurama has told me many things about you."

"I hope its nothing bad" she asked sheepishly as she took the offering hand. Mia laughed" no, no it was all good. "

"So you know about Shuichi I take it", the brunette asked curiously. The blonde nodded "yea he told me." Than a thought struck Keiko, "Kur…I mean Shuichi, how is Hiei doing?'

The Kitsune smiled at the question though Keiko took note that it didn't reach his green eyes "he is doing well…he's grown." Nodding, Keiko looked at her watch and didn't realize how much time had passed "sorry to break this short you guys but I should get going," nodding in understanding, Mia began to speak.

"We should get together sometime Keiko, so we can get to know each other better." The said girl smiled at the suggestion, "I will like that Mia…Shuichi has my number so call me and we can work something out."

"That would be great",…shaking hands with the blonde one last time and giving Kurama one last hug, the brunette walked away from the couple and out of the shop. Keiko couldn't help but feel happy that she saw Kurama and was glad that the fox had found someone. She couldn't help but ponder at the kitsune's expression when she asked about Hiei.

"I hope the two are alright" she thought sadly…she remembered how close the two demons were and came to accept Hiei as a close friend though she figured the acceptance wasn't shared. She smiled when she remembered how happy Yukina was when she found her long lost brother.

"Yusuke told her about how Yukina came to the human world to find her brother and was not too shock to find that it was Hiei; _it's the eyes that gave it away_ she reminded herself." She broke out of her thoughts, when she felt like someone was watching her, she stopped and looked up, seeing the one person who was just plaguing her thoughts.

"Hiei" she thought smiling at the fire demon that was leaning against a tree, not too far away from her. The demon looked up when he heard his name being called, he turned his attention to where the voice was and took note of the brunette girl walking up to him. Recognizing the stranger, he nodded his greetings when Keiko finally made it up to him.

"Been a long time huh Hiei," the brunette asked? The fire demon smiled at her and he shrugged his shoulders. "How have you been he asked?" The brunette smiled, "good just heading over to Yusuke's." Nodding his understanding, the yokai continued, "I was going to head there myself." "Well, why don't you join me…I could always use the company."

Looking hesitant at the request due to the fact that the two weren't close, he decided to comply.

Beaming with happiness, Keiko led the two towards their destination. Both human and demon were silent as they were passing people who were going to different destinations. I am so glad that it is not too hot" Keiko began breaking the silence.

"Hn" was the response she received….from the corner of her eye the girl took note that Hiei has defiantly grown…he was her height now. "It's weird," she continued hoping to get some sort of reaction out of the demon beside her.

Looking at her Hiei raised an eyebrow in curiosity. The girl proceeded, "it's weird that you are the same height as me. "I am so use to looking at you when you were shorter." she stated.

Hiei looked confused at her statement so she gave him a reassuring smile as she continued," it is not a bad thing Hiei…it's just going to take some time getting use to, that's all."

"Too bad it didn't strike back then" Hiei mumbled; laughing a little Keiko end up smiling. "Well, it happen so you should be proud" the fire demon smirked "I am."

Smiling at him, Keiko took note of the pride in his voice, "though I can't say the same about you Yukimura" the brunette smirked _did Hiei make a joke. _"Yea, well I guess I should be glade since I like being shorter than Yusuke; though I am not sure if it would bother Yusuke if I was taller than him" she stated. "Hn. you can never tell with Urameshi," the yokai counter.

"I have to agree with you on that" nodding in satisfaction with the girl's agreement; silence once again had fallen, though it wasn't an awkward silence but a comfortable one. Keiko was deep in her thoughts when they approached the cross road…and as she about to take a step forward into incoming traffic, she broke out her thoughts when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back harshly just in time before a car could hit her.

Shaking at the thought of almost being hit, she sank to her knees…she looked up at Hiei who was still holding onto her arm, glaring at the offending machinery as it drove out of sight. It clicked at what happened, _Hiei saved me_ she thought with a shaky smiled. Kneeling down beside the shaken human, Hiei let go of her arm…."you okay" he asked? Keiko took note of the concern in his voice…"yea thanks."

Nodding Hiei stood up…after brushing the invisible dirt off himself, he offer Keiko a hand and helped her up. "You should pay more attention Yukimura" he scolded as they crossed the street….."I don't want to face Yusuke if anything happened to you while I was around."

Smiling at his concern for her safety, she complied "don't worry, if I do end up being spacey again…feel free to slap me or something…though not hard okay", Hiei nodded in agreement. "Thanks again Hiei." "Hn" was the response she received. Shaking her head the two finally made it Yusuke's apartment


	4. Chapter 4

When they approached the door, Keiko and Hiei led themselves into the building, taking the stairs up to the fourth floor. When they reached the door to the apartment, Keiko knocked while Hiei was leaning against the wall, across from her.

After a few minutes, footsteps and cursing could be heard and then a click from the door. Keiko and Hiei who was now standing beside the human, looked into a pair of brown eyes.

Yusuke broke into a huge smile as he saw his old teammate and girlfriend standing there, one with an annoy look ((*guess who :))*. "Going to stand there all day Urameshi or let us in "asked Hiei. Looking like an idiot, the teen apologizes he led his two guests in."

As Keiko entered the apartment, Yusuke gave the girl a kiss "nice to see you" he whispered. The brunette smiled, "yea well thanks for not stopping by the restaurant to see me Yusuke." The black hair teen smiled sheepishly, "sorry Keiko"..."I know…besides you will find some way to make it up to me," she stated with a smirk. Yusuke gave her a doomful look and groaned.

"Yo, Urameshi, who is at the door" spoke another voice, from the bed room? "Why don't you get your ass out here and see for yourself Kazuma…and make sure you're decent."

"Whatever Urameshi, you know between you and I, I am the most decent one so shove it"…Kuwabara finished as he entered the living room. "Hello Keiko-chan and Hiei" the carrot top greeted with a smile "what brings you two here?"

Keiko smiled at her friend; "I wanted to see how you and Yusuke are doing?" "Where is Atsuko, the brunette asked?" Yusuke groaned, "who knows probably out getting drunk or something."

Keiko shot her boyfriend a hard look seeing the look Yusuke cringed. "Okay, then why are you here Hiei" the black hair teen asked the fire demon..Hiei was sitting on a stool looking bored.

The demon's attention turns from looking out the balcony window and into a pair of curious brown eyes. Hiei sighs, "you said I could come by whenever." Nodding his head, the half demon continued "did you think about my offer?"

The fire demon shrugged his shoulders…."still not ready to accept it Urameshi." Kuwabara knew what the said offer was while Keiko looked confused. "What offer", she asked curious? "The offer Kuwabara and I gave to Hiei about him living with us….we have an extra room and my mom is not around as much so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I thought you were living with Kurama?" The demon looked to the human girl "I am but I may be reconsidering it." "Speaking of Kurama, I met him and Mia earlier today in the bookshop where I was getting my latte, she seems really nice."

"What does she look like," asked Kuwabara curious? The brunette smiled, "well she is cute for one thing and obviously smart"…"sounds like a match made in heaven" mumbled Yusuke sarcastically…he winced when Keiko smacked him upside the head. "Anyway, she had pretty light blue eyes, blonde hair and is really sweet."

"Speaking of which, Yusuke I think it would be nice if we go out with them so we can get to know Mia better;" "I mean it's been a while since we hung out with Kurama." Nodding his head in consideration, the half demon smiled at her "sounds great".

"Yea, well I kind of want to meet this girl myself" stated Kuwabara. Yusuke gave him a skeptical look, "well if you can find a date then your more than welcome," he offered. Hiei gave Yusuke a doubtful look, "hn like that will ever happen" he mumbled.

Yusuke smirked when he heard that, while Kuwabara looked insulted. "I don't know what you're talking about, I sure as hell can get a date if I wanted too." "Yea, with your grandma or something" joked Yusuke. Kuwabara was red in the face, "shove it Urameshi." Yusuke was about to retort but bit his tongue when Keiko gave him a warning look.

"So, what do you guys want to do," asked Yusuke yawning. "We could see a movie or something, don't you have any new movies Yusuke", asked Keiko? "Sure do…uhhh though I am not sure if Hiei here would enjoy them."

"Why they porno or something" asked the brunette suspiciously? Rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness, Yusuke smile "I wish but mom got rid of all my videos and magazines," his smiled turned to a pout. "Well, serves you right Yusuke," lectured Keiko.

"Besides why do you have interest in those things when you have the real thing?" Getting her meaning, Hiei and Kuwabara smirked while Yusuke blushed a deep red color. "Geez, Keiko be open about it", he whispered?

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl continued "its no secret Yusuke. ""Besides, I don't see why you have to be embarrassed, it is a common with couples. I am sure Hiei got his share many times, while being in the demon world," Hiei choked at that as he blushed a deep red, glaring hard at the girl in the process. She noticed the blush on the fire demon's face while at the same time ignored the heated glare, see I made my point "Keiko stated in a matter of fact tone. "Yea… well…. anyway"….began Kuwabara trying to break the uneasiness that was in the air "about the movie idea."

"Forget the movie I think I need a drink" mumbled Yusuke as he proceeded into the adjacent kitchen "anyone want anything" he offered? "I'll have a Snapple" stated Keiko while Kuwabara got a pop and Hiei declined the offer.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia and Kurama were sitting at their kitchen table drinking coffee; one was into her thoughts while the other was reading for one of his classes. "Kurama" began Mia? The red head look up from reading his book to look at his girlfriend. Seeing that she got his attention the human continued, "I was thinking about Hiei." Kurama raised a questioning eyebrow, "what about him?" Sighing, Mia stood up while grabbing her and Kurama's now empty coffee cup and putting them in the sink.

Kurama was studying the girl as she started washing the dishes, sighing the Kitsune stood up from the table and headed towards her. Mia smiled a little when she felt strong arms wrapped around her waist. Kurama rested his chin on her shoulder, "what's wrong Mia" he whispered.

Stopping her action, she leaned back against him, "I am worried about him." Hearing his silence she continued, "he doesn't hang around here as much and I feel like I am creating a wedge between you both."

Mia walked out of the embrace to turn to face her now confuse boyfriend, "Mia you are not causing a wedge between Hiei and I, we are still friends" he reassured her with a smile. Mia however wasn't convince, "come off it Kurama before I came along you and Hiei were close and now you don't hang out with him like you use to; even when you are busy with school you still find time to be with him…and.." Mia stopped at that, "and what Mia?" asked Kurama. "And I don't think he likes me."

Sighing, the red head walked towards the disrupt girl putting his hands on her shoulders, giving them a reassuring squeeze. "Mia" he began as she lifted her chin up to face him, "Hiei does not dislike you, sure he keeps his distance from you, but I don't see any signs of him being intolerable of your presence."

"Besides, he still is getting use to having a third person around especially if that person is taking up most of my attention." Mia smiled at him, "I guess I am just being an idiot."

Placing his hands on the side of her face he kissed her forehead, "no your just concern and I appreciate that you were taking Hiei's feelings into consideration." The girl didn't know what to say to that but smiled none of the less.

"Changing the subject" began Mia, "I think we should think about calling Keiko to see if she and Yusuke would be interested in going out with us, either this Friday or Saturday night." Nodding his head Kurama smiled, "that sounds like a wonderful idea."


	6. Chapter 6

**YEA!!! I finally update this story...two new chapters for you guys to enjoy. Though I might need some help because I am sort of running out of ideas...so if you have any please let me know in a review...it will be much appreciated it :)...ENJOY!!!!!!**

"blah"

_thoughts_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Friday night and Keiko was getting ready to go out with Kurama and Mia. Mia called her yesterday to see whether Yusuke and she would like to go out. Keiko of course agreed and once she "forcibly" got her stubborn boyfriend to agree, it was settled. So, here she was in the bathroom of Yusuke's apartment getting ready, she was brought out of her thoughts when a knocking sound was heard.

"Oi Keiko, you almost done I have to pee really, really bad; I would use the other bathroom but Urameshi is taking his sweet ass time" asked Kuwabara in a winy voice. Rolling her eyes, _and here I thought between the two of them Kuwabara was a little more mature….well that assumption is blown out of the water_, "yeah I will be out in a minute Kazuma."

"Okay" the voice stated in relief. After taking once last look in the mirror, she winked to herself and proceeded to exit the bathroom. When she opened the door, she didn't flinch when she felt Kuwabara brush against her while running into the bathroom, shutting the door in the process.

Keiko looked at her watch, _its 4:45, we agreed to meet Kurama and Mia at the restaurant at 5:30, he better be ready in the next 5 minutes or else._ Letting out an annoyed sigh, Keiko proceeded to the other bathroom which was occupied by Yusuke. When the girl reached the bathroom door, she knocked, "Yusuke you almost done, we have to get going." "Yea Keiko, uh just give me another minute…or uh three" Keiko heard hesitation in his voice, "what's wrong" she asked concern.

"Noth…ooffff…" when she heard a crashing noise, Keiko opened the door without a second thought. She let out a sigh at the sight, Yusuke who was obviously trying to put his socks on, had lost his balance and landed into the bathtub, bringing the curtain down in the process.

Seeing his girlfriend's expression, the teen gave her a sheepish smile, 'uh I guess I need 5 minutes" he told her. "Yusuke, she began rubbing her temples while heading towards her disoriented fiancé with hands on her hips, we don't have 5 minutes just put your socks on and lets get out of here." "I don't want to keep Mia and Kurama waiting due to you holding us up." Yusuke took offense to that, "hey don't blame this on me, this, (indicating his situation), can happen to anyone."

The teen crossed his arms and pouted, rolling her eyes at his argument Keiko sighs once again. "Just get your ass up and finish getting ready, if you're not down in 5 minutes I am leaving without you… maybe I should ask Kuwabara if he would like to join me." Yusuke eyes narrowed at that, "no don't ask Kazuma, he mumbled'.

Turning to face him Keiko glared, "time is ticking Yusuke" she stated as she left the bathroom. Yusuke stuck his tongue at her retreating form while trying to get himself untangle from the curtains. After falling once or twice, he finally managed to get himself back together and finish putting on his socks.

When he was done, he proceeded out of the bathroom and headed into the family room, where Kazuma was watching the television with a bored expression and Keiko who just got done putting on her shoes. Hearing his footsteps, the said girl looked up and smiled at him, Yusuke was wearing his nice black jeans with a green t-shirt under a nice jacket. Keiko on the other hand was wearing a knee high length blue pencil skirt with knee high boots and a red, silky blouse.

After grabbing their jackets and saying their good night to Kazuma, the couple left the apartment where they would be meeting Kurama and his girlfriend. Keiko was happy while Yusuke was nervous _I hope he hasn't changed that much_ he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

It was 5:20 when Kurama and Mia had entered the restaurant. It was a fairly new Restaurant. The two were surprise to see how crowded the place was, "luckily you made reservations Kurama or who knows how long the wait will be" whispered Mia who smiled at the host.

"How may I help you tonight," he asked with a charming smile. Kurama smiled back, "yes we have reservations for four under the name _M_inamino" the gentleman scanned the reservation list and smiled_. "_Uh yes, I take it that the other party have not arrive yet" asked Mia curious.

The man shook his head, "sorry it looks like you two are the first, so if you could follow me, I will take you to your table." The couple began to follow the host to their table, they were both relieved that their table is in the back of the restaurant and there were benches. Once the three had approached the table, Kurama and Mia said their thanks and took a seat.

The two were looking around the restaurant; "this is a wonderful choice Mia" began Kurama who gave his girlfriend a charming smiled. Mia blushed, "yea I heard about this from Shanna and I thought it would be nice." Nodding his head in agreement, his attention turns towards two very familiar figures who were heading their way.

He couldn't help but smile at Yusuke, _he looks the same; I hope things are going well for him and Kazuma-san_. Mia took note of their arrival, so _this is the famous Yusuke Urameshi…not bad_ she thought with a smile.

As Yusuke and Keiko approached their table, he took note of his old team mate and the girl sitting beside him _so that is the fox's girlfriend, not bad Kurama….not bad at all._ When the two arrived, Keiko and Mia gave each other a hug while the brunette smiled at the red head.

The red head turn his attention from Keiko to his old team mate and friend; he couldn't help but give Yusuke one of his rare charming smiles. The half demon stopped in front of his old friend and took him in, "it's been a while huh Kurama."

Nodding his head Kurama replied, "it has Yusuke, you look well." He was rewarded with Yusuke's famous smile, "uh thanks…you don't look to bad yourself."

Keiko and Mia were looking at the two guys with amusement, Keiko couldn't help but smile fondly at the scene, _Yusuke needs this, he needs to have his friends back in his life; .it has been a hard two years on him since the passing on Genkai and it looks like everything soon will be the way it was….the way it suppose to be._ Once Kurama had introduce Yusuke to Mia, the two former spirit detectives took a seat and the four were looking over the menu while talking idly to one another.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey: Sorry that it is taking me forever the update this story, I have been busy. So, I made this chapter longer then the rest, to make up for the delay :). I want to thank those who reviewed, so please keep reviewing. Ideas are welcome for this story; lord knows I can use some right now hehe. Okay I'll shut up now, ENJOY!!!!!!! :D

Warning: Mild Swearing

*****************************************************************************************************************************

After two hours of watching television, Kuwabara became bored. Looking at the clock which read 7:30, he _sighs wonder how the evening is going for Yusuke, Kurama, Keiko and the other girl._ He felt a tug on his heart when he thought about the two couples, he missed Yukina.

There was never a day where he didn't think of the ice koorime (a/n not sure I spelled this word right), her smile, the way she looks at him when injured or sad; or her light green hair and shining red eyes which reminded him of Hiei's.

He still felt stupid when he didn't put two and two together, the way everyone had acted at the dark tournament when they talk about Yukina and her long lost brother, (like they were hiding something).

He was angry with the thought that he was the last to find out about the relationship between the moody fire demon and sweet ice koorime; so opposite of each other yet so the same. He wished every night that she was there with him, he would be a fool to deny the fact that he was jealous of Yusuke and Keiko's relationship.

Though he never shows it, it hurts him every time Urameshi makes a crack at his relationship status or teases him about not being able to find anyone (like he did the other day). He did find someone, someone who he wants to spend the rest of his life with but couldn't due to the fact that she was in the demon world (her home with her clan).

He also thought about his sister and how much he misses her bashing yet caring attitude towards him. It was right at that moment when he realized how alone he felt, sure he had Yusuke and the said teens mom but that was not enough, he wanted his family; a family containing his sister and his distant girlfriend, Yukina.

The orange hair human was too absorbed into his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps walking towards him. Hiei raised an eyebrow at the human sitting before him, annoyed that the idiot didn't sense him, I_ could've run around naked and he wouldn't notice_. The demon grimace at that thought, shuddering in the process.

Shaking his head an annoyance, he put his hand on the human's shoulder and shook it.

Feeling himself being shaken, Kazuma broke out of his thoughts and looked up into a pair of concern red eyes. Seeing that he had gotten the idiot's attention, Hiei stood back "you know if a killer had entered your apartment, you would've been dead instantly….baka."

The carrot top smiled sheepishly at him, "uh yea you do have a point." Shrugging his shoulders, the fire demon took a seat in the recliner across from Kuwabara and began to study the human before him. _Something is off about the idiot, I know he is careless but._ The two occupants were silent, till Kuwabara decided to break it.

"Hiei, he whispered." The said demon grunted letting the human know he has his attention, Kuwabara continued "I know this may sound personal but how did you ever cope with being alone, back when you were….well you know." "A killer, an assassin, a cold hearted and shallow bastard," Hiei listed.

"Hn what about it?" Hiei did not like where this conversation was going but had a feeling that it was important to Kazuma and decided to go along with it _damn fox was right, I had gone soft._

The human hesitated before he continued, "now don't be mad or anything but how did you cope with…..being alone? Hiei was shocked at the question, _what the hell brought this on_ he thought.

"Why do you want to know human" the demon asked in a defensive tone. Kuwabara knew he was walking on traitorous waters but he had to know.

He knew well enough that Hiei was the type who won't answer a question unless one has given him a reason too. It felt weird being open with the fire demon, sure the two weren't as close in the past, but maybe after tonight that would change, "maybe" being the operative word.

"The reason why I ask is because I guess I have been feeling lonely lately and was wondering how to cope with it."

Silence was the response he had gotten until a deep voice spoke up, "what brought this on Kuwabara?" the demon asked. The said human was shock, it was not often the demon had called him by his name; it was either idiot, dumb ass, or some incoherent word.

The human sighs, "I have been doing a lot of thinking over the past two years and I guess ever since the departure of my sister and….he hesitated for a second, Yukina, I have been feeling at odds with myself." "I mean sure I had Yusuke, his mom, and Keiko, but I feel like that is not enough…I feel like I have this big gap within me and I don't know how to fill it."

"Sounds pretty lame huh" Kazuma stated sheepishly as he looked at his companion who had an unreadable expression on his face. Hiei shrugged his shoulders, "you want me to comment on that" he asked. Kuwabara chuckled at that, "please don't." "Then don't ask questions that are stupid" the fire demon retorted.

"You know I am not an open person, idiot, but all I can tell you is that it's complicated but you have to go on and find the strength to look for whatever it is you want to find."

Take Yukina for example, sure she was alone when she was searching for me but she didn't give up, even when that bastard had kidnapped her." Hiei turn his hands into fist as he remember the incident of his sister being kidnapped so her tear gems could be sold in the black market.

He continued though, "there was only one way for me to cope with being lonely, it was hardening my heart and killing anything that stood in my way." "However, that had started to change when I first met Kurama, who was at the time and still is today among others, someone I could consider a friend; never once had he made me doubt his friendship since he never had given me a reason too...until now" he whispered quietly to himself.

The demon began to smile despite himself, "Hn then I met you and Yusuke; at first I didn't trust and like either of you but after the whole killing the seven saint beast mission, I felt myself changing more; "I felt myself changing from someone who doesn't give a shit about anybody but himself to someone who cares for those he considers his friends; people to fight for, to protect."

" I hated it at first, thinking that it made me weak but over the years I began to realized that maybe that change was not so bad, thanks to Yusuke who had shown me over and over again that having something or someone to protect, does make you stronger."

Kazuma was silent after hearing Hiei's confession, repeating what the demon shared over and over in his head. Hiei scowled to himself _stupid, annoying, cunning fox_.

"Kazuma" the demon began. The said boy turn his attention to the voice, "I know you care deeply for my sister and that the feeling is neutral, but you shouldn't hold yourself back; knowing Yukina she wouldn't want you to be depress but would want you to go on and find what makes you happy like finding someone else to love."

"I know I had given you a hard time in the past, but you have proven to me time and time again that you are strong and I know that you have the strength inside you to find what you are looking for."

Hiei stood up as he proceeded towards the window, he stopped in mid-step as he turn to look at the human over his shoulders, "speak one word of what had just taken place…." Hiei left the rest of the threat unspoken since he knows Kuwabara understood.

Giving his old teammate a small smile, he vanished. Kuwabara looked to the spot where the proud fire demon had stood and smiled, _thanks Hiei, don't worry no one will know._


	9. Author's Note!

*AUTHOR'S NOTE:*

Hey peeps,

First of all I just want to say thank you for enjoying and reading Unexpected Encounters…as well as reviewing :). I am right now losing focus on this story so if you have any ideas on what and/or where I can do or go with the rest of this story please leave them in a review. I know there are ways to work with it….so hopefully something will come to me. Besides, ideas help me think of methods of how I can work with a story. Also, please make sure the ideas are appropriate…thanks a bunch :D.

xoxoangel23


	10. Chapter 10

YEA!!! I finally was able to update this story, sorry that it is taking forever. Read and Review please :).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was half past 8 when Yusuke had entered the apartment. He dropped Keiko off on his way home, since it was late and he wanted to make sure she makes it home alright.

He had a great time; he got to know Mia better as well as getting to hear what has been happening in the red head's life. He smiled at the memory of Keiko getting a little jealous when he was paying more attention to Mia than herself.

Snickering he shrugged it off, he loves Keiko and the girl knows he will never do anything to hurt her. As he hung up his jacket, he turns and noticed that there was a figure lying on the couch. Cautiously, the half demon snuck up to the couch and peered over.

He smiled when he saw his old friend asleep.

Sighing, the teenager grabbed the quilt that was lying on the back of the couch and draped it over the carrot top teenager. As he was about to walk into the bathroom to get ready for bed, he stopped when he heard mumbling from the couch area. Turning his head a bit, he frowned when he realized the mumbling was coming from his roommate.

Being the curious teenager he is, Yusuke decided to go see what the idiot was mumbling about.

Abandoning the bathroom adventure, he turned and headed back into the family room and approached Kuwabara. When he reached the sleeping teenager, he raised an eyebrow as he picked out some of the words that were slipping out the teen's mouth.

The words he caught were "Yukina….Hiei…..sister…pizza….Yusuke." The said teen was surprised when he heard his name being mumbled, _what the hell is he dreaming about_ the teen asked a little disturb. Being the nice friend he is, Yusuke began to shake Kuwabara from his slumber.

However, he stopped when he felt a familiar ki in the room, slowly the half demon turned towards the window. His left eyebrow rose when he saw the fire demon, standing on the window sill giving the teen a questioning look.

The demon jumped off the sill and headed towards the teenager. "What are you doing detective," Hiei asked when he caught Yusuke's hand on the sleeping teen's shoulder.

Giving his old friend a smile, Yusuke answered, "the idiot here was having a nightmare and I was trying to wake him up." Hiei was studying his sleeping comrade, "maybe you should leave him be Yusuke," the demon told the teen defensively.

Yusuke was surprised at the demon's tone, but decided not to question it. _I wonder what's up, it is not everyday Hiei defends Kazuma_, he thought with curiosity.

Both parties jumped when the sleeping teen had shot right up almost butting heads with Yusuke. "What…huh" the teen asked intelligently but got a smack on the back of his head for an answer. Rubbing his head, the carrot top glared at the brunette who smirked, "what the hell was that for Urameshi" he grumbled.

"It was the only way to wake you up" the half demon answered. Yusuke continued, "besides you were having a nightmare and I was worried" he stated with a frown. Kuwabara smiled at his long time friend, "thanks Urameshi, but it was nothing….just some stupid dream that's all."

He took note that both Hiei and Yusuke didn't look convince with his answer but shrugged it off, _not like it is any of their business…besides how would they understand…Hiei maybe but not Yusuke _he thought dejectedly.

Silence swept over the three occupants, till Kuwabara decided to break it. He looked to Hiei, "say Hiei, what are you doing here" he asked curious.

Yusuke looked to the fire demon as well, looking perturbed Hiei crossed his arms and narrow his eyes at the two teens. "Do I need an excuse every time I come here…bakas" he mumbled.

Yusuke decided to answer, "No, it is just weird that's all, back when we all were spirit detectives, you rarely visit me or Kazuma, unless it is an errand from Koenma." " "Well, we don't work for that annoying brat anymore, and besides I could occupied my time somewhere else," the demon retorted.

"Though there is a reason why I am here," he stated. The two teens looked to one another before turning their attention back to their guest. Hiei smiled when he saw curiosity running through both pair of eyes, but the smile vanish.


	11. Chapter 11

YEA!! I finally updated...sorry for that this is taking forever, I have two other stories that I am working on along with the current events that is taking place in my life right now, which is preventing me from updating this story. Enjoy!!! :)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------********************************---------------------------------

The two teens continue to stare at their former teammate which made Hiei very uncomfortable, mind you. Yusuke began, "so you are here because…" he trailed off.

Hiei smirked, "it has nothing to do with you Urameshi, but with the moron himself." Yusuke turn to look at Kuwabara who had a surprise look on his face. Kuwabara gave the demon a suspicious look, "this has to do with me how?" the carrot top teen asked. Hiei didn't say anything, until now "well if you stop standing there like idiots and follow me, then I will show you" with that said, Hiei turn and headed towards the open window.

He look over his shoulders at the two teens that were still standing there, looking _lost_ he thought with sigh. He narrowed his red eyes, "you coming or not" he stated as he disappeared from sight. Snapping out of their stupors, the two teens headed out of the apartment and met up with Hiei who was "patiently" waiting for them.

The three set out towards their destination to who knows where. T

he three companions were silent as they continue walking to wherever Hiei was taking them. Kuwabara was getting nervous minute by minute while Yusuke looked bored. "Say Hiei" began the said teen, "where exactly are we going?"

The half demon was met with silence which for some reason irked him. However, he was relieved when he found himself stopping along with the other two. Both he and Kuwabara were looking around, wondering what Hiei has to show them or (show Kuwabara) Yusuke reminded himself. He was yet curious as to what could be so important.

Hiei walked a little ways a head of them towards a silhouette of a figure, who was standing there, waiting.

Both teens followed his movement with their eyes till they caught Hiei talking to the unknown figure. In the distant, the two could make out that the stranger was shy because they kept fidgeting with their hands. Yusuke turn his attention towards his friend, who had a nervous expression on his face.

He looked to teen's hands; they were shaking and turning white. Kuwabara kept wiping his hands against his jeans and Yusuke had a feeling why. Turning back to Hiei and the stranger, his eyes widen when the two of them were heading towards the two awaiting teens. As they were getting closer, Yusuke was able to make out the figure and smiled when he felt his partner's excitement.

When the two demons had approached the teens, Hiei stop and stood next to his sister, who was smiling at both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Yusuke bowed, "it's good to see you Yukina, you are looking well" he stated with a grin.

The koorime smiled and blushed at Yusuke's comment, "your look well yourself Yusuke-kun" she replied. Her attention however turns to a nervous, yet happy Kuwabara, who was giving Yukina one of his biggest smiles.

Yusuke took note, that the teen was trying to constrain himself as the love of his life was standing, right before him…"trying" being the operative word. Hiei stood where he was as Yukina walked up to the carrot top teen, giving him one of her sweetest smiles that she reserves just for him.

Not being able to constrain himself any longer, Kuwabara, much to Hiei's annoyance had glumped the poor girl into a hug. Yukina giggled as she return the hug, _I never realized till now how much I miss Kazuma-san_ she thought to herself as the teen broke the hug.

"When you did…how did you" Kuwabara couldn't quite figure things out as he began to study the girl, seeing if she was really there.

Yukina smiled, "Hiei, had contacted me a few days ago, with the help of Koenma, wondering if I would care for a visit." Yusuke walked over to where Hiei was standing and smiled at the scene that was displayed before him, "And here I thought you wouldn't stoop as low when you asked Koenma for his help" the teen teased.

He turn to look at his companion who was giving him a menacing look, _I still can't get over the fact that he is close to my height _Yusuke thought with a smile.

But, decided that he value his life he continued, "I don't know why you did what you did Hiei, but for whatever your reason was, I am glade that you did it." Hiei turn to the former detective and gave him a small smile, _it doesn't matter why I did it Urameshi, all that really matters is that the oaf and my sister are truly happy._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Review, Review and Review. :)....


	12. Chapter 12

HI ALL!!!! Okay I know it has been ages since I had updated this story, I am sooooooooo sorry :(. Please don't hate me. I have been concentrating on writing my other stories. Plus I lost motivation a little while ago to continue on with this story. Anyway, Chapter 12 and 13 are posted, so please read them. I love them but that is just me hehe. Also PLEASE REVIEW...me love comments.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid-morning and the gang had decided to have a small reunion, and what would be the best place to have this reunion was at Genkai's temple.

Everyone was excited about this reunion due to the fact that it has been ages since all of them minus two had been together at one place. It was nearing 12:00 p.m. as everyone had arrived at the never ending stairs that will lead them to the temple.

It was a happy reunion between Keiko and Yukina who hugged. Keiko than introduce Mia to the ice maiden who smiled, "it is a pleasure to meet you Miss Yukina."

The ice koorime smiled, "it is good to meet you to Miss Mia" she stated with a bow. Then she added, "I am sure we will be good friends." The blonde nodded and the two continue to talk while Keiko was eyeing Yusuke who was standing to the side talking to Hiei.

The brunette had decided to join them, excusing herself, she walked towards Yusuke and Hiei.

She smiled as she approached the two former detectives and placed a hand on Yusuke's arm, "you okay" she asked? The teen nodded, "Kuwabara and I always came here to train, and the weirdest thing is that every time we are here, I feel the presence of grandma; I talked it over with Kazuma and he agreed."

The girl nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised if you both did, that place was her home for ages; it holds a lot of memories for all of us." "Yusuke, each and every one of us have a piece of Genkai within us; we were as close to one another as family she was our parent and we were her children."

"Remember on her death bed she made a promised to all of us, that she would watch over and protect us and our future children." "Her name will be known and we all will not forget her as she would not forget us."

"You are her legacy, she trained you and gave you her spirit energy which nearly killed you but you proved to her and all of us, of whom you really are and I know there is not one doubt within her."

"The onna is right detective," started Hiei "I know I will regret saying this later but throughout every battle you came across, it made you stronger; it made you become a stronger individual and leader to all of us."

"Back then, I was a little jealous of your strength and determination, I had them both but they weren't as strong as yours." "The more I fought alongside of you, the more I understand and I too became stronger; strong enough to protect those who I came to care about."

Yusuke smirked at the demon, "wow I never knew you have a sensitive side; I think hell had froze over." Keiko giggled as Hiei glared at him but Yusuke shrugged it off.

The three turn their attention to Kuwabara's loud voice, "we going to stand here all day or head up" he asked while he had an arm draped over Yukina's shoulders. Everyone nodded and began to proceed up the long stairway, where the spirit of Genkai was waiting.

********************************************************************************************************

Review!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

"blah"

_thoughts_

********************************************************************************************************************

When everyone had finally made it to the top of the stairs, Mia was fascinated at the sight before her, _it is so peaceful and beautiful here_ she thought with glee.

Kurama took note of her expression and smiled, "I take it you are enjoying yourself" he whispered in her ear. The girl giggled and nodded, "you could say that" she stated with a wink.

Yukina walked a little ways from the group as she began to make her way to the entrance of the temple. When she reached the deck, the ice maiden closed her eye and smiled as she felt the breeze hugging her.

_I know you are here Genkai, I can feel your presence, please show yourself to us one last time_ she asked with hope. A breeze swirled around her as she felt a warm light against her body.

Slowly opening her eyes, Yukina gasp at the sight of Genkai's spirit who was sitting cross leg on the deck with her arms cross.

She smiled at the ice koorime and nodded, "you are looking well Yukina, I am glad you are back, the idiot needed you more than you both realized."

Yukina smiled and bowed, "I am glad to be back" she stated as she turns to look over her shoulder and began to tell everyone to come to where she is.

Confused, yet curious, the gang proceeded towards the ice maiden's location. When they reached her, they all were shock at the sight before them.

Genkai smiled as everyone had gathered and she began to speak, "I am glad you all are looking well, Koenma had allowed me to be here for a short amount of time."

She turns to look at Yusuke and Kuwabara, "Yusuke I always had watch you and Kazuma train, I am impressed and proud of how you both had improved."

"I wanted to tell you all that things are going well for me and that it makes this old woman happy to see all of you together once again." She sighs, "I know my death had caused a gap between you all and I do apologize for that; though a good thing did come out if it."

She smiled at Kurama and Mia, "new love had been formed and this one will last for a long time; Kurama why don't you introduce me to the lady beside you."

The red head nodded, "Genkai I would like to introduce you to Mia, my girlfriend." The said teen bowed to the old woman who did the same, "it is always good to see new faces" she told them.

She then turn to Yusuke and Keiko, "Yusuke and Keiko I am aware of your wedding in the near future, I want to wish you both the happiness; your love had grown over time and I am proud to be a witness to it."

Both teens said their thanks as they too bow. The old woman smiled, "it is time for me to leave you all now, don't forget that I will always watch over you; I know you all will make me proud; you always had." Nodding one last time to them, her form vanished leaving everyone to their thoughts.

********************************************************************************************************

Can't say enough of this: REVIEW!!!!! Please :).


	14. Chapter 14

Hi All!! Sorry it took me a while to update this story.

So, here is the last chapter of Unexpected Encounters.

Also, please check out my other stories and review them as well....you will enjoy them...hopefully XD

"blah"

_thoughts_

********************************************************************************************************************

Chapter 14:

When Genkai's sprit had finally diminished, the gang bid a final farewell to the old master of the spirit wave as they preceded to vacant the property.

All was quiet except for the sound of footsteps, which echoed in the silence as a lone figure hesitantly approached to the abandon temple. When the figure stopped a few feet away, they did nothing but stare, wondering if what they saw was just their imagination.

The lone figure was trying to come to terms as to why they were there.

Seeing the look on the teens' faces was heartbreaking and this gave the figure a sense of the bond that those teens had with the elder woman who had once lived here.

_I hope that you lived a good life, I don't know why I am here but I feel that I belong here. We have never met personally but I have heard of you and it would've been an honor to meet you._

_Please, take care of those teens' for they will need all the guidance they can get for the events that will take place in the near future. _"May your spirit live on and prosper for one day we will meet."

With one final bow the figure turn to leave the property but not before bidding one last farewell.

When Yusuke and gang had return to downtown Tokyo, they were walking in silence, each lost in his or her thoughts.

However, they all stopped when Yusuke began cracking up, startling everyone.

Asking the question that was on everyone's mind Kuwabara had slowly walked up to the half demon, scratching his head he asked,"uh Urameshi, what is so funny?"

Upon hearing the question, Yusuke quieted his laugh as he gave the tall teen a confuse look well scratching the back of his head nervously, "I..uh… have no idea what is so funny, I just felt like laughing that's all" he stated casually resulting in everyone sweat dropping.

Keiko rolled her eyes at her fiancé, as she pinched his arm, hard, yelping at the pain Yusuke shot her a glare, "what the hell was that for" he asked while rubbing his arm.

He cringed at the look the brunette was giving him, "oh I have no idea why I did that, I just felt like pinching you, you bonehead" she mocked.

Everyone snickered at her impression of Yusuke who did not look too amuse at being mock." Keiko laughed at his expression, "oh Yusuke" she stated as she walked pass him, shaking her head in the process.

Seeing Keiko walk off, Yusuke looked put- off as he "gracefully" stomped after the female in hope to get an answer out of her.

As the gang watch the couple leave, they all shook their heads at Yusuke's attempt to lift Keiko's skirt up but cringed when he was slapped so hard, that the impact had caused his head to whip back.

Looking at his watch Kurama sighs, "I guess Mia and I should get going, it is getting late." The female look to her boyfriend and nodded; "besides I promise mom that I will give her a call."

The red head smiled as he turns towards Hiei who was still watching the retreating forms of Yusuke and Keiko.

Feeling a hand on his shoulder, the fire demon turn to find himself starring into a pair of green eyes. He turns his head away finding his shoes interesting, "what fox" he asked?

Kurama smiled at his friend, "you coming home with us or will you go off again?"

Hiei shrugged his shoulders, as he turn to look up at him, "I might not be back for a while Kurama; how long I will be gone I can't tell you" turning his attention to Yukina, who was talking to Kuwabara.

He found himself smiling, "I had full fill my mission in life fox and now I don't have a reason to be here" he stated while turning his attention back the teen.

He took note of both sadness and understanding in the green emerald eyes, "I understand, we all have a life to live and you are one who never is confide in one place."

Sighing the red head continued, "you will be missed Hiei but remember there will always be a place for you in my and Mia's lives; your room will be waiting for your return." The demon gave the reincarnated fox a small smile, "thank you Kurama" with that he walked towards Yukina and Kuwabara.

Seeing her brother approaching, the ice maiden gave him a sweet smile, as Kuwabara gave the demon a smile. Hiei nodded to them both, as he turns his attention to Yukina. Grabbing the girl's hand, he pulled her away from Kazuma so the two could talk in private.

Giving his sister one of his rarest smiles, he took her hands in his while looking into a pair of identical ruby eyes, "Yukina…I…um…I will be leaving; when I will return I can't tell you for I do not know."

He didn't like to see the sadness in his sister's eyes but he continued, "I promise I will return to you but right now I feel that my place here isn't needed anymore."

Yukina was studying her brother, but smiled "I understand, Hiei, though as you will leave this world, I will stay."

She pressed on, "I love Kazuma and I want to be here with him…..but know even though I have him, I will always need my big brother."

Hiei blushed when his sister had given him a kiss on the cheek. Smiling at him once again, Hiei drew the ice koorime into a hug; who happily returned it." Breaking apart, the siblings smiled, faring his sister a farewell, the fire demon vanished.

Once he was gone Yukina gave him one last farewell knowing that the two will meet again, hopefully soon. Feeling two hands on her shoulders, the ice maiden looked up and smiled at Kazuma.

"You okay Yukina" the carrot top asked in concern?

The girl nodded, as she turn her attention back to where her brother once stood, "I am fine" she answered.

Feeling the human's reassuring squeezed on her shoulder she sighs, "he has left Kazuma; I am sad in not knowing when I will see him again." Hearing her distress tone, Kuwabara turn her around and engulfed the ice demon in a gentle embrace.

Yukina smiled against his chest, "he will return Yukina, he always does." He reassured her and smiled when he felt her nod against his chest, breaking the hug the two smiled and preceded back to awaiting Kurama and Mia.

What awaits for the teens in the future no one knows. What is known that they will always meet up again, whether it's a few weeks from now, months or years?

Their bond will never be broken for fate always has a plan, and she will play her hand when they least expect it. A Wiseman once said, "expect the unexpected; for what awaits, is for one to prepare for, when they encounter it."

The End!!!

******************************************************************************************************************

Okay, I know what you all are thinking, who is the mysterious figure? Well to be honest I can't really say because if I do, then I will have to kill you..hehehehehe....Just Kidding. So I will leave it up to you all to decide who the lone figure is. Why you asked? Because I am mean MUWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! XD.

Hiei: Hn, don't you mean lazy onna.

Me: Sticks my tounge out.

So anyway, this is it guys and gals. Like they say all good things must come to an end.

I just want to say thank you for taking the time in reading this story and for your reviews.

Please keep reviewing; your reviews make me really happy XD.

Until Next Time my peeps.


End file.
